


A New Tradition

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holiday, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Spanking, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have different ideas on how to spend the day before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



> Written for Kabal42 as part of Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2009. Thanks to Aldi and Lilith for their thoughtful feedback and betaing skills.

It was cold, bitterly cold, amazing-their-bits-hadn't-frozen-and-fallen-off cold, that's how cold it was.

At least according to Draco's not-quite-under-his-breath grumbles.

Harry tried to put aside Draco's complaints and concentrate on the crisp air, the scent of pine needles and snow, the perfect white wonderland of magically grown Christmas trees tucked away in the Forbidden Forest, but it was to no avail. Draco would not be ignored. He sighed dramatically as he dragged his boots through the snow a few paces behind Harry. "What are we doing out here again?"

"I told you--we're picking out our Christmas tree."

"Couldn't we have sent your batty House-Elf...what's its name, Screecher?"

"Kreacher. And I wanted to pick out the tree." Harry said.

"Then why did I have to come?"

"I wanted us both to pick out the tree. Come on, Draco." Harry turned and grabbed Draco's arm, tugging him along the wide path through the forest. "Which one looks good to you?"

"That one," Draco gestured aimlessly with a gloved hand toward a tree that rivaled the ones Hagrid normally picked out to decorate the Great Hall.

"That one will never fit in our cottage."

"They're all too tall--we'll just chop it in half."

"Hagrid said there were some smaller ones around here…"

Draco snorted. "That is small compared to Hagrid."

"Draco..."

"Just pick one before I turn a rather unattractive shade of blue, because in case you didn't notice, blue does not suit my complexion."

"I always thought you looked rather nice in blue." Harry cracked a smile, but it disappeared as Draco answered him with a scowl.

"Well, you were wrong."

Irritation stung him like a bad case of heart burn, but Harry calmed it with another deep breath of fresh air. He reached for Draco's elbow to drag him along again.

"Come on, Draco--it's Christmas Eve and we need a tree."

Harry spied a small grouping of pines around the bend that looked a bit closer to the height that would fit in their sitting room. He was already favouring the one in the centre; it was a bit fuller than the rest, flush with green and a dusting of snow over its needles. Harry could see it now, dominating the small cottage, trimmed with tinsel and the few ornaments he'd collected over the past four years--he thought maybe Draco had even brought a few when he'd moved in. And sitting beneath would be packages of all sizes wrapped in shiny greens and reds and blues, topped with big bows and cards from their friends…he wondered if they could somehow keep the snow…or maybe Draco knew a charm to conjure a light snowfall-

"Can you hurry it up? I'm on the verge of hypothermia."

Harry gritted his teeth as Draco's whine encroached on his fantasy.

"Cast another warming charm."

"There isn't a warming charm strong enough to hold off this horrid chill--oh, perfect, is it going to snow now?"

Harry looked up to find the sky filled with flurries as the wind picked up. Already the flakes were collecting in Draco's hair, disappearing into the platinum locks before Draco could brush them away.

"Great, now my hair is going to be a gigantic fluff ball."

Harry dropped his arm. "Fine, forget it."

"What?"

"Forget it--never mind." Harry started back down the path toward the edge of the forest, his brisk pace driven by annoyance that only intensified with Draco's scrambling footsteps to catch up. "Just go home. I have to go to the Ministry anyway."

"But…it's Christmas Eve!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm, yanking him to a stop. "I thought you took the day off today?"

"It's obvious that you don't give a toss about Christmas, so I might as well go in. I'll see you later."

Draco's eyes flashed and Harry knew Draco well enough to know it wasn't in anger, but that only aggravated him more. He shrugged off Draco's grip and trudged through the forest, his pace unfaltering even as Draco's footfalls were no longer behind him.

~

 

Hogsmeade was alive with colour. Shop windows lined in green and red were filled with last-minute holiday gifts, like Honeydukes which boasted giant chocolate Santas that rang out with a merry "Ho Ho Ho" as Harry passed by. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to Apparate to the edge of town and walk home, but Harry was dreading the coming confrontation.

He never should have left Draco alone in the Forbidden Forest. Harry had known that as soon as he'd arrived at the empty office, his only company the stacks of paperwork overflowing on his desk. He should have held his temper--or better yet, just gone by himself to pick out a tree when it had become obvious Draco had wanted no part in it.

But instead of returning home straight away, he'd stayed to uselessly shuffle parchment because he knew then that there wasn't going to be a tree. Now their first Christmas Eve together was either going to be filled with angry rows or stilted silence, and it didn't matter how disappointed Harry felt, that fact wasn't going to change.

Harry slowed at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks, but as the door opened to let out a stumbling patron, the loud cheers convinced Harry that was the last place he wanted to be. Probably for the best--it would only make things worse if he came home smelling of firewhisky.

Harry steeled himself and carried on, turning at the small path that led to their cottage.

~

"Draco, I'm home!"

A few flakes drifted into the foyer before Harry could shut the front door. He kicked his boots together to knock off the bits of snow that clung to them, then banished the mess from the floor.

"Draco? Where are you?"

Only the cottage answered him with an eerie silence as Harry divested himself of his scarf and cloak and hung them on a peg by the door. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before venturing further inside.

"Come on, can we just-"

Harry's voice faltered and he stilled beneath the archway leading to the sitting room. In the corner stood a large Christmas tree lit with floating candles which glowed a soft red, each branch adorned with his ornaments and a few he didn't recognise that must have come from Draco. Presents stacked one over the other in a circle beneath the tree, just as he'd imagined back in the forest.

But that wasn't what kept Harry frozen beneath the archway.

At the front of the presents, Draco knelt, nude save for a wide red ribbon tied in a neat bow at his throat. He lowered his head, long blond hair falling to his shoulders, his arms hanging straight by his sides, the tips of his fingers resting against his thighs. Harry's eyes roamed over Draco's body, his lean pale torso, the sparse blond hair that trailed down from his navel and spread to a cluster of curls. Nestled there was Draco's cock, jutting out proudly, hard and blushing pink along the shaft to a candy apple red over the crown.

Draco peeked at Harry beneath his lashes. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Yes…er…Happy Christmas," Harry whispered. Heat flushed through his chest and he couldn't help but imagine Draco preparing for Harry's arrival on his knees in front of the tree, stroking himself to hardness. Harry was already unfastening his robes as fantasy and reality blended before him--he could see so clearly Draco fisting his shaft slowly, his cock swelling with each tug, his palm curling over the head, smearing a drop of pre-come into his skin.

"I was thinking that we could start our own Christmas Eve tradition." Draco's voice slid like silk through the room, wrapping around Harry's mind and pulling him back to the present. Harry's robe fell to the floor as he walked closer until he dropped to his knees in front of Draco.

Draco fingered the edge of the red ribbon, his lips spread in a slanted smile. "We each pick out one present to unwrap…and enjoy."

"I like that idea." Harry swept his fingers over Draco's along the ribbon, but before he could tug on the bow, Draco stopped him with a touch.

"Before you unwrap your gift, I want to make it up to you. For earlier. In the forest."

"Oh--no, Draco, I-"

Draco cut off Harry's words with a brushed kiss. "No, I was bad." His grey eyes sparkled mischievously as he pulled away. "I was very bad."

"Oh…" Harry's eyes widened and an eager grin came to his lips before he could control it. He scooted back on his knees, his hands already itching for contact. "Well…whatever you think is best."

~

A loud clap rang out through the room as Harry smacked Draco's arse again. Draco curled his fingers into the rug, and Harry knew he was struggling to keep silent, but as Harry smoothed his palm over Draco's reddened cheek, he heard a weak groan.

Harry smiled.

"You don't need to hold back," he whispered, his fingers trailing along Draco's cleft. The heat from Draco's skin flowed up Harry's arm and spread throughout his body. He drew back to smack Draco again.

Draco cried out and Harry's cock throbbed, still trapped in his trousers while Draco was laid out naked on his hands and knees before Harry.

"Beautiful," Harry breathed. He scratched his nails over the curve of Draco's spine, but those darkened cheeks called his palm again and he couldn't resist another gentle rub, Draco's skin so pliant beneath his fingers.

"Please--Harry-"

"You want more?"

Even as Draco hissed out a desperate "Yes", Harry was already in motion, whipping his hand down for three quick slaps that brought Harry's name from Draco's mouth again.

"One more, and then I get to unwrap my present." Harry's eyes lingered on the dip between Draco's cheeks. As his tongue darted out over his lips, Harry knew exactly where he was going to start.

~

Harry licked down the narrow path of Draco's cleft, gently spreading him with careful fingers as his skin was still flushed an angry red. He paused before he reached his goal and blew a soft breath. Draco wiggled his bum.

"Tease-" Draco's accusation came out in a breathless whine and Harry grinned.

"I'm taking my time."

"Well, take your time a bit faster!"

"Hey...this is my present. I'll enjoy it how I want to." Harry dipped down and scraped his teeth beneath the swell of one cheek and Draco's whine quickly turned into a moan.

~

Harry couldn't decide if he liked the ribbon better tied around Draco's neck or like it was now, binding Draco's wrists together as Harry pushed them over Draco's head. Harry skated his hand down the leg that was thrown up over his shoulder and pushed inside.

Their eyes locked. Harry slipped his fingers into Draco's hair. He remembered their first time in an alley that drunken night in January. It had been snowing then, too, and Draco had only stopped complaining once Harry's tongue was down his throat.

Harry began to thrust. He cupped Draco's chin, his thumb tracing the line of Draco's lower lip.

It was worth it. It was all worth it.

~

Harry rolled to his back and he managed to pull Draco into the circle of his arms and untie the ribbon before exhaustion overwhelmed him.

"Did I mention that I loved my present?" Harry breathed, marking a circle along Draco's shoulder. "Because I really loved my present."

Draco peered up at him. "I gathered that."

Harry's eyes began to close, but a quick jab from Draco's elbow had them flying open again.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Potter." Draco tugged the ribbon from Harry's grasp and dragged it along Harry's chest, the tail fluttering down to his tender cock. Draco's voice dropped to a low rasp, and suddenly sleep was the last thing on Harry's mind. "I still haven't opened my present, yet."

"We can't have that, can we?"

As Draco crawled on top of Harry and pushed Harry's arms over his head with a wicked smile, Harry had the feeling that this new tradition would last for years to come.


End file.
